Vehicles may be equipped with front hood assemblies including bumper assemblies and a front grille. Various organizations are introducing a number of pedestrian regulations and rating criteria for automotive vehicles including such front hood assemblies, and a number of standards and tests currently exist. As one example, test methods have been developed to assess the protection of an adult pedestrian by simulating upper leg impact conditions during a car-to-pedestrian impact. Generally, under such testing conditions, impact upon a front hood assembly is tested and force absorption and a bending moment experienced by an impactor that is representative of an upper part of the leg are measured. In the front hood assemblies, structural components within the bumper assembly and in a direction of impact may increase the bending moment upon impact due to, for example, a resultant contact with an interior bumper assembly structure. Accordingly, alternative front hood assemblies are desired.